


Floating Game

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [21]
Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Suspension"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating Game

It had started with a seemingly random comment about anti gravity over dinner. John should have known better. Aeryn Sun did not make flippant, random or risqué remarks without a damned good reason to do so.

Answering that he’d never played any games in zero-g was how he found himself hogtied and naked in the aft cargo bay.

“Are you comfortable, John?” Aeryn asked, bending at the waist and resting her hands on her knees as she looked him over. “Everything snug, nothing cutting into anything else?”

“You owe me for this. You so owe me for this, Aeryn.”

She smirked at him and said cheerily, “When it is your turn to pick the game, I’ll let you tie me up, if you like.” She slowly licked her lips with the tip of her tongue, a move she’d figured out he really, really liked and used with expert precision these days to get him to agree to almost anything. Like, for instance, stripping him naked and tying him up tighter than a rodeo calf with a coil of cording she had found somewhere in the cargo bay. His arms were bound to his sides, the cording wrapped around him with the coils wrapped strategically to leave some parts of his anatomy free while binding his arms and legs tightly. The coils wrapped around and around from his pecs to his ankles.

“Aeryn,” he drew her name out on a long moan, “You’re killing me here.”

“Not yet, I’m not. That isn’t the intent today, anyway. Today we’re going to play.” She smiled mischievously and went to a control panel near the hatchway and pressed a button. The artificial gravity suddenly shut off and he was a floating, hogtied rodeo calf.

He let out a yelp as he bounced lightly off the ceiling. “Aeryn!”

“Sorry!” she sang as she launched herself towards him and caught him by the foot, saving him from bonking his head on the bulkhead. “You said you’d never done it in anti-gravity before. I thought you’d be thrilled.”

“Sure, if I’d been able to move! I’m like a mummy here.”

She clucked her tongue in disapproval. “John, I thought you liked being all tied up. Don’t you like it when I restrain you?” She pulled her way up his body until she was nose to nose with him. Of course, she grapsed a rather sensitive portion of his anatomy deliberately to pull herself up. He grunted and growled at her until she let go.

“In bed. I like that in bed. Not…” She stopped his complaints by kissing him.

When she broke of the kiss she stroked his lips with the tips of her fingers. “Maybe I should have gagged you too.”

“Aeryn, please,” he whined as he leaned forward, trying to catch her lips again. She laughed and gave him a very tiny shove with one finger to separate them. She executed a little end over end flip, smiling broadly at him. Then she proceeded to do a very slow, very tantalizing strip tease, letting each article of clothing lazily drift away as she took it off.

He laughed, shaking his head as he watched her. “All right, now this, I think I can get behind. Maybe this isn’t quite so bad.” She vaulted off the opposite bulkhead, pushing off with both feet, moving towards him. Catching him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him deeply; her tongue stroked the inside of his mouth as she rubbed her body against his.

After some intensive tongue gymnastics, Aeryn pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. “You were saying?”

“Oh, uh, I like when it’s your turn to pick the games, Aeryn. I like it very much.”

 

The End


End file.
